Current Events
For strike-related information, please visit this page __NOEDITSECTION__ Remember: just because a page appears to be empty, doesn't mean it has to stay that way. Unload your gut onto of Wikiality.com's pages. Stephen will thank you for it. ---- Please click here for a list of our corporate sponsors, Praise Jesus! ---- Things To Do 2007 Truthiness Awards! We are now taking nominations for the 2007 Truthiness Awards. Please visit this page for all the details! Internets Convention The Nerd Patrol is asking internets Americans to vote for who they want to see at the ROFLCon 2008 convention (official blog). Someone (gee, I wonder who?) nominated , you vote now! Shout out to Fark for the headline! Christmas List! Fight the War On Christmas by posting your Christmas gift list on this page today! Hallelujah!! Sex With Larry Craig If you may have had sex with Idaho Senator Larry Craig, please sign in at this page. Clinton Discovers Incriminating Documents Written By Barack Hussein Obama The Clinton campaign has uncovered documents proving Mr. Hussein Obama has been targeting America's Presidential Office for his dasdardly plans. Wikiality.com is asking all the heroes to add to this very important collection. If you have any knowledge of these documents, please visit this page. Your country needs you , heroes! Contribute To An Original Truthy Christmas! Help write a story about Stephen and Christmas here. Create Holiday Pages Create holiday pages from this list. Withdrawals For the heroes who may be going through withdrawals with the strike in its third week, Wikiality.com invites you to play with Colbert Aluminum, a cheap imitation of Colbert Platinum. Post your jokes for these gifts found throughout the internets tubes on Colbert Aluminum. More Withdrawals I saw this on Fark and thought Stephen would find it crazy, so I posted it here. If you click, be careful, it's some powerful crazy sh*t. FCC Public Comments Needed Please see Wikiality.com's FCC page for details! British Woman Named Toy 'Mohammed', Arrested Wikiality.com posted a news story regarding this outrage, but we're not going to take any more chances. Please visit this page to see the full list of things not to name your toys and the religions that would be offended if you did. Please add any more that you can think of. Give Thanks To Stephen During this Thanksgiving season, Wikiality.com wants to let Stephen know how much we love him (within the restraining order's defined parameters). We have a page where everyone can share what they are thankful for in their lives and properly thank Stephen for them. Please go to this page to thank . America's Ally Needs Your Help! America's ally in the War of Terror, America Jr. needs our help picking a motto. Post your suggestion on this page today! Tally ho! Toy Recall ATTENTION ALL AMERICANS!!! Please note, the following toy has been recalled: * Aqua Dots These toys have been found to have an adverse chemical reaction when used according to manufacturer's instructions! Please visit Wikiality.com's Aqua Dots page to post more toys that may be dangerous to America's Snowflakes! That is all. New Planets! Scientists discover five planets orbiting a star no further away than 6,000 years. Click here to name those planets! Help Stephen Better Know Your District Citizens! With The Colbert Report dark due to labor unions hating America, Stephen won't be on until they are given the chance to research waterboarding! Until then, you can help Stephen meet his goal of "better knowing" all 435 434 of America's districts, while he is on this forced sabbatical! You're either with Stephen, or you're with the labor unions, Rahm Emanuel and Nancy Pelosi. Click here to find out how you can help Stephen better know your district! Help Post Robert Ludlum's Lost Book Dr. Colbert revealed the title of a long lost book by suspense writer, Robert Ludlum called The Gender Continuum. The Department of Homeland Security prevented the book from being published in America, protecting our children from such filth. But, we at Wikiality.com believe in truthiness, so we have provided every editor the opportunity to post what they have discovered about Ludlum's The Gender Continuum into a tube dedicated to it. Godspeed heroes. Ask Men: Top 49 Men Of 2007 * Vote for Stephen Info... :::" Once again, it’s time to select the men that have best represented our gender over the past year. We’ve compiled a list of candidates, all of whom have found great success in the past 12 months and have carried themselves like true men’s men. Now, we’re asking you to cast your votes for this year’s nominees, ranking each on a scale of 1 to 10 (10 being the highest ranking). The voting period will be brief, so be sure to cast your votes today and check back in October, when we’ll unveil 2007’s No. 1 Man’s Man. " Greenscreen witchcraftery In case any of you still haven't seen this yet, NoFactZone has posted that Bonnie R. - the winner of the first green screen challenge, has apparently made a second video featuring the Greatest Living American.--GlennBecksATool (talk) 01:56, 26 September 2007 (UTC) dYe0s_wAzqo New Citizenship Test The New York Times asks, "What Does 'American' Mean?" Well, New York Times, if you were really American you wouldn't have to ask! Wikiality.com is starting a new page to help un-Americans like the New York Times and your gardener, housekeeper or nanny understand the new citizenship test. Please visit our Citizenship Test page and see how your knowledge of America measures up against everyone else. (Please note: Wikiality.com grades on a scale.) Iraq Benchmarks The liberals want us to fail in Iraq. They keep moving the goal posts and then having gay sex with the goal posts. Click here to post their ridiculous expectations. What Is Steve Kagen Hiding? Many people living in Steve Kagen's district have asked that he appear on the award-winning television program, The Colbert Report, but he has refused. Obviously he is hiding something, as only cowards are too frightened to face Dr. Colbert. But, Mr. Kagen has repeatedly denied taking part in any wrong-doing. So, which is it, Mr. Kagen? Are you innocent of all charges against you and are willing appear on "The Colbert Report" for your nailing? Or are you hiding something? Like your collusion with The Wrath of Rahm, for example? Come clean, Mr. Kagen, we're at war. Wikiality.com is asking all Americans to help Mr. Kagen make the right choice: if you have information about Representative Kagen, please post them here, so that we can straighten all this out.